PB
PB&J Otter Wiki is a fan made website which is dedicated to providing detailed information to all of its visitors in all the different aspects of Playhouse Disney's classic PB&J Otter including characters, episodes, locations, cast etc. Since this is a fanmade wiki anybody is free to edit! If you need some help, contact one of our admins *CDCB2- As the founder of this awesome wiki, CDCB2's mission is to make this the ultimate site for PB&J Otter information. He has been a fan of the show since Season 3 originally premiered and taped some episodes on VHS in addition to recording every episode from Disney Junior reruns. He used to be inactive, but now he's back! *Splouge- Was recently on a long hiatus, in which he became a TV broadcasting geek and got a CB radio. And every day, he goes on all 40 CB frequencies and says "Bring back PB&J Otter". You should listen for him around 5:00 PM near Melvindale! There's only one city named Melvindale in the whole United States so the state does not need to be listed. Oh, and PB&Jfan31, he hasn't been sent episodes lately! *PB&Jfan63- Became an admin via adoption. Another big fan of the series. Started watching PB&J Otter around 1998 or 1999. Didn't watch it much. Didn't hate it, but just watched it when he was bored. When the show came back on the air, he fell in love with the show. And for the first time in years used his VCR to record the show. Later switched to DVR. When he joined this wiki, he was shocked to see that there were so many spammers. And inactive admins. He later became an adopted admin. *Love Robin- She has never heard of the show, but she is trusted with many wikis to help when admins are inactive. She administrates 18 other wikis and does a superb job. Splouge made her an admin. *ProfessorTofty- Became an admin a while back due to his interest in the show. Has seen every episode, most of them more than once and has been active in other fan communities for the show in the past. Has most, if not all, episodes on DVD, recorded when the show was on Disney Junior. Was inactive, but plans to become more active. Currently, you may see him working on maintenance tasks including trying to clean up some vandalism or other problems and making tweaks to the look of the wiki. Feel free to contact if you have any issues. PB&J Otter News August 14, 2016 * The complete series has been made available for free through Disney Junior's Watch Disney Junior mobile service and on the website watchdisneyjunior.com. May 16, 2014 * As of this date, PB&J Otter reruns have been removed from Disney Junior. It is currently unknown on when/whether the show will return. May 4, 2014 * Lake Hoohaw Boards is picking up activity! A lot of us are here, including Splouge, PB&Jfan63, and CDCB2 (under the name of Flick Duck)! Be sure to sign up there if you're not a member already! http://lhboards.forumotion.com/ Quick Links Main Article: PB&J Otter * Characters * Episodes * Music * Places in Lake Hoohaw Helping out: :::::::::::::To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ;Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. Shoutbox